O Vale das Quatro Almas
by Kherryna Bunyip
Summary: Coisas horríveis acontecem no mundo lá fora. Algumas viram capas de jornais, outras, ninguém sabe que aconteceu. São essas histórias, aquelas que ficam no silêncio, na margem na existência humana, que guardam os piores segredos. Elas podem ficar lá, escondidas por anos, até mesmo séculos que ninguém saberá. Mas sempre há um gatilho, algo sempre pode acordar de novo...
1. Chapter 1

Coisas horríveis acontecem no mundo lá fora. Algumas viram capas de jornais, outras, ninguém sabe que aconteceu. São essas histórias, aquelas que ficam no silêncio, na margem na existência humana, que guardam os piores segredos. Elas podem ficar lá, escondidas por anos, até mesmo séculos que ninguém saberá. Mas há um gatilho, sempre existe alguma coisa ou alguém que aciona uma série de ações, tais situações sempre acabam em desgraça. E este lugar já ficou em silêncio por muito tempo...

Primeiro dia.

A última tentativa de pegar o pikachu de Ash novamente deu errado, a equipe Rocket acabou com o balão avariado e só Meowth conhecia as peças com defeito. Porém como o tempo era curto e eles acreditavam que com uma pessoa a menos no grupo de treinadores eles teriam uma chance maior de pegar o pokemon, partiram atrás da dupla, acreditando que Meowth os alcançaria mais a frente, depois de consertar o balão.

A situação de Ash e Misty era estranha, pois fazia muito tempo que não ficavam sozinhos. Brock que foi desafiado por uma treinadora do ginásio da cidade vizinha, deixou os dois sem pensar duas vezes, já que a confiante líder jurou sair com ele caso ela perdesse a disputa. Eles tinham um dia de viagem de diferença, pois Ash teve que permanecer na cidade para cuidar de sua própria luta. O menino até então, o melhor treinador de sua idade ganhou com certa facilidade. E pouco depois do almoço partiram para achar Brock. Como seria uma grande luta, a dupla acreditou que se cortasse caminho pelo vale encontrariam o amigo a tempo de ver o duelo.

O caminho de asfalto era cortado por uma estrada de chão. Os Rockets acharam a trilha da jovem dupla seguindo para dentro do vale e rapidamente foram atrás. Ouvia-se somente o som de uma fraca corrente de água, um estreito riacho que corria ao lado da trilha, o caminho mais óbvio para quem se aventura em um lugar selvagem. Havia a constante sensação de estarem muito longe da cidade, mas eles só estavam naquele lugar há vinte minutos. E continuaram a andar e como as árvores mantinham certa umidade no lugar, era fácil seguir as pegadas das crianças.

Os ladrões já estavam se cansando com aquela caminhada. Irritados por estarem lá e por aparentemente Ash e Misty não pararem para nada, para assim eles encurtarem a distancia, afinal planejavam emboscá-los quando parassem para comer ou beber água. Mas isso não aconteceu. As pegadas das crianças eram sempre iguais, não desviaram, nem diminuíram os passos. Em uma hora ia anoitecer e não havia a menor possibilidade de acharem os dois na escuridão da mata. Um pouco adiante as marcas deixadas pelos treinadores viraram para a esquerda subitamente. Elas iam direto para uma casa em péssimo estado. Na certa resolveram acampar ali, um lugar ao menos que possuía uma porta.

–Quer dizer que os pirralhos vieram para cá?... –resmungou Jessie com um sorriso sombrio.

–Vai ser como tirar doce de criança... –respondeu James.

–Doce não, um pikachu! –riu a mulher maliciosa.

Em silencio eles deram a volta, para observar primeiro pela janela. Mas nem sinal dos dois.

–Hum... será que eles estão na parte de cima? –perguntou James.

–Vamos entrar!

Em segundos os Rockets estavam na sala. Um cheiro de mofo tomava conta do lugar, uma grossa camada de poeira deixava todos os móveis, inclusive o chão meio esbranquiçado. Apesar de deteriorada pelo tempo e umidade, parecia que a sala estava intocada. Eles se olharam, mesmo sem palavras decidiram continuar a procurar. Pelo corredor da casa, com duas amplas janelas do lado direito, via-se as verdes árvores lá fora. Um pesado silêncio dominava a casa. Com o movimento de seus passos, eles viram as finas partículas de poeira brilhar nos raios de sol que entravam pela janela, anunciando que faltava pouco para o sol se pôr.

–Jessie... eu acho que não tem ninguém aqui... –comentou o rapaz de cabelos cor de lavanda.

–Os pirralhos devem ter entrado aqui por curiosidade e foram embora... –constatou a moça.

Enquanto caminhavam vagamente, eles chegaram à cozinha, ali o cenário estava muito diferente. Portas de armários abertas, gavetas de talheres jogadas no chão. Parecia que alguém estava procurando alguma coisa e com muita pressa.

–O que será que houve aqui? –questionou Jessie.

Mas antes que o jovem respondesse uma pancada foi ouvida no andar de cima.

–Eles estão lá! –gritou Jessie e os dois voltaram e subiram as escadas correndo.

Porém não havia ninguém lá. Somente dois grandes quartos, um com motivos infantis e o segundo de adulto. Ao vasculharem o segundo cômodo Jessie viu uma foto e debaixo dela um livro. Ao pegar o velho porta-retrato ela viu um casal muito bonito com seus dois filhos, uma menina e um menino. Em cima da cama havia uma mala aberta com poucas peças de roupas dentro. Novamente a pancada, mas agora puderam ver que era apenas uma janela aberta batendo com o vento.

–O que é isso? –se aproximou o rapaz.

–Acho que são os antigos donos... –a mulher olhava interessada na foto.

James por sua vez, foi olhar as gavetas. Se, saíram com pressa talvez tivessem deixado algo de valor para trás. Jessie reparou que o livro que estava embaixo da fotografia era na verdade um diário.

–"Para minha querida Alicia" este diário foi um presente do marido... que meloso! –fez cara feia, mas ainda estava interessada nele.

O Rocket não estava muito a fim de ver coisas românticas e continuava a vasculhar o quarto, viu uma fresta aberta, bem ao lado do armário do casal. Empurrou devagar a porta, mas uma fraca rajada de ar quente passou por ele. James cambaleou para trás com a mão na boca e caiu de joelhos. Jessie rapidamente foi acudi-lo.

–Você está bem? –perguntou preocupada.

–Estou tonto... –falava com os olhos apertados.

–Vamos embora daqui. –enfiou o diário na bolsa para poder apoiar melhor o amigo e saírem da casa mais rápido.

O sol já havia sumido e logo a escuridão tomaria todo o lugar. Voltaram rápido para a trilha. Seguiam novamente as pegadas que apareceram mais a frente e como era de se esperar a noite finalmente chegou. Com lanternas em punho, afinal eram só seis horas, decidiram que andar mais um pouco não faria mal. Quarenta minutos depois, longe da casa e mais ainda da estrada James estacou com a mão apoiada em uma árvore.

–Jessie... não me sinto bem... –resmungou baixinho.

A mulher parou retornando.

–O que você tem? –ajudou a sentá-lo encostado na árvore.

–Muita dor de cabeça... não consigo andar, estou tonto demais... –segurava a cabeça com uma das mãos.

–Acho que todo aquele mofo lhe fez mal. Vamos ficar por aqui hoje então. Fique sentado ai que vou pegar uns galhos para fazer uma fogueira.

Enquanto ela se distanciava, James ficava mais e mais tonto, até que enfim desmaiou.

Jessie retornou com os braços cheios de madeira, pouco menos que dez minutos. Viu James desacordado, mas achou que ele tivesse adormecido, ela mesma estava exausta de tanto caminhar. Se apressando, ela armou a fogueira, esquentou um pouco de comida, acordou seu companheiro, mas o mesmo não quis comer nada. James se enfiou no saco de dormir e segundos depois, apagou. Jessie comeu com calma e em seguida foi dormir.

Lá para as dez horas da noite, ela ouviu passos e estes vinham em sua direção. Olhou para James que dormia ao seu lado, mas sua testa estava molhada de suor e seu rosto estava vermelho. Ela tocou sua testa e sentiu que ele queimava em febre. Agora as vozes estavam mais altas. Com um tom forte ela se levantou gritando.

–Quem são vocês?

–Jessie?! –disse surpresa a voz agora conhecida de Ash.

–O que fazem aqui? –perguntou a mulher.

–A gente é que pergunta! Vocês estavam seguindo a gente?! –rebateu Misty.

–Err... claro que não! Temos o direito de ir a qualquer lugar! Mas afinal o que fazem aqui? –pois eles estavam à frente dos Rockets e voltaram.

–Não conseguimos achar o caminho que sai desse lugar, então resolvemos voltar. –respondeu Misty numa fala mais baixa.

–E cadê o James? –questionou o menino.

–Ali... –apontou para o saco de dormir atrás dela.

–Ele tem o sono pesado... –comentou o garoto.

–Ele está passando mal seu idiota! –respondeu Jessie atravessado. -Entramos numa casa abandonada que estava coberta de mofo... acho que ele é alérgico.

–Nós achamos a mesma casa... também entramos, mas quando vimos a cozinha, Misty achou melhor ir embora... medrosa. –falou provocativo.

–Aquela casa me deu arrepios! –se defendeu a menina.

–Medrosa... –implicou o garoto.

–Se vocês não têm nada melhor para fazer é melhor darem o fora! –chiou Jessie, quando James gemeu por aquela falação.

Mas quando se viraram para sair um vento frio atravessou o trio acordado, ao longe por entre as árvores eles viram uma massa branca se aproximar lentamente. Ash se virou e viu que a mesma coisa estava acontecendo por todos os lados. Em segundo o acampamento estava cercado por um denso nevoeiro.

Misty se aproximou mais de Ash, seu pikachu se encolheu no ombro. Jessie não queria admitir mais estava começando a ficar com medo.

–Ei pirralhos, a fogueira já está acesa, se quiserem ficar é por conta de vocês... –se virou e voltou para seu saco de dormir e ficou escutando o murmúrio dos dois, respirou aliviada quando viu que resolveram ficar.

Apesar de a escuridão fazer parecer que era muito tarde, não passava das onze horas. Ash virou-se para se acomodar melhor no chão duro e viu que o saco de dormir de James estava vazio.

–Hum... onde será que ele foi? –perguntou a si mesmo.

Ergueu a cabeça e viu o rapaz parado com o rosto virado para uma árvore. O menino teve a impressão de ver ele falando. Virou para Jessie que dormia e jogou uma pedrinha em sua testa para acordá-la. Antes que ela o xinga-se ele fez um gesto de silêncio para ela e logo em seguida apontou na direção de James. Curiosa ela se levantou indo até ele.

–James?... –não sabia o motivo, mas algo a impedia de tocar nele. –Você está bem?...

Mas agora perto, ela confirmou o que Ash suspeitava, ele falava algo. Mas ela mesma não entendeu. Ele murmurava rápido.

–J-J-James... tudo bem com você? –a mulher estava com medo.

O corpo do jovem ficou tenso, ela reparou seus punhos serrados. Repetia algo tão rápido que não dava para saber o que era. Juntando um pouco de coragem, ela tocou seu ombro. Na mesma hora ele parou, seu corpo relaxou e lentamente ele virou o rosto em sua direção.

–Eu estou ótimo, Jessica. –seu tom de voz era estranho.

A Rocket engoliu em seco. Ele nunca a chamava pelo seu nome. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, mas não era como aqueles sorrisos bobos e sem pretensão que costumava dar. Tinha algo estranho com ele e Jessie não sabia dizer o que era.

–Você já pode ir dormir, estou me sentindo melhor que nunca! Eu vou vigiar tudo. Pode ficar tranquila... –falou o rapaz indo se sentar em um tronco.

–Você quem sabe... –sem querer discutir ela se retirou.

Ash não tinha longos contatos com a equipe de ladrões, mas já os conhecia o suficiente para saber que tinha alguma diferente.

Jessie... –sussurrou o menino.

–O que foi? – falou no mesmo tom.

–O que ele tem? – falava de cabeça baixa para não chamar atenção do rapaz mais velho.

Jessie queria dizer, mas não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Ela se lembrou do calafrio que sentiu ao se aproximar dele. Mas podia ser simplesmente uma impressão errada.

–Não tem nada errado pirralho... vai dormir! –resmungou e virou-se de costa para o menino.

Aquela noite se estendeu aparentemente por muito mais horas, apesar do tempo ter corrido normalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo dia.

Na manhã seguinte, todos acordaram antes do sol iluminar completamente o céu.

–Escuta... cadê o Meowth? –perguntou Misty para James.

–Procurando peças para o balão... –não deu muita atenção já que estava arrumando suas coisas.

–Sozinho? Ele vai saber o que procurar? –disse a garota surpresa.

–Lógico! Foi ele que criou o balão. –falou com naturalidade.

–O que?! –Ash apareceu do nada.

–Qual o problema nisso? –Jessie falava com a escova de dentes na boca.

–Vocês têm um pokemon que fala perfeitamente e que criou um balão! –Ash gritava de espanto.

–E daí? –disseram os Rockets em conjunto. –Ele também criou o submarino e o tanque... –respondeu James sem entender o susto das crianças.

–Mas afinal o que vocês querem com o Pikachu?! Ele só sabe dar choques! O Meowth pode criar uma bobina de força! –respondeu Misty.

–E quem vai recarregar a bobina seus bobinhos? –disse a mulher rindo histérica.

–Eu acho que o cérebro da equipe é o pokemon... –falou Ash com desdém.

–Eu acho que eles estão chamando a gente de burros... –comentou James.

–Você acha seu estúpido?! –berrou a mulher no ouvido do companheiro. –Agora vocês vão ver!

–Ai não... essa hora da manhã e já tem confusão... –Misty não estava para batalhas no momento.

–Eu luto com você então! –Ash já tinha o rato elétrico em prontidão quando parou de repente.

James deu um passo em falso para o lado, tinha o rosto lívido.

–Ai minha cabeça... –gemeu.

–Você não estava melhor? –acudiu Jessie.

Ele desabou no chão, parecia confuso. Estava visivelmente fraco. Jessie com a ajuda do menino o levou para o seu saco de dormir. Ele adormeceu segundos depois, num sono agitado e murmuroso.

–O que ele tem Jessie? –Misty ajoelhou ao lado da mulher que parecia preocupada.

–Eu não sei... ele estava bem na noite passada. –ela não saberia até não poder fazer mais nada.

–Você sabe onde o Meowth ficou para o conserto do balão? –disse Ash.

–Sim, no grande ferro velho na entrada da cidade. –não entendeu o objetivo do treinador.

–Vamos achá-lo e trazê-lo aqui o mais rápido possível! Seja o que for que James tem, ele parece mau... precisa de ajuda!

–Boa idéia Ash! –se animou Misty.

Nesse momento James gemeu alto, parecia sentir dor. Sua expressão era de agonia. Jessie não sabia o que fazer, afinal não havia como.

–Ash, eu vou ficar. .. pode ser que Jessie precise de ajuda. –a menina sabia que era arriscado ficar sozinha com a mulher, mas a situação agora era outra.

–Tudo bem... vou o mais rápido possível! – e saiu correndo na direção contraria, retornando para a cidade.

–Cuidado! –disse a menina preocupada.

Após se certificarem que James dormia mais calmo e sem ter muito o que fazer, as duas resolveram arrumar o almoço. Pegaram algumas ervas, raízes e carne enlatada que ambas tinham na mochila. Espremeram algumas frutas e improvisaram um suco.

–Ash já deve ter chegado à cidade... –comentou a garota.

–Em breve eles devem estar aqui. –Jessie parecia confiante.

–Será que o Meowth vai ajudar? Tipo, será que ele não vai achar que é uma armadilha? – a ruiva atentou para essa hipótese.

–Não. É mais fácil o Meowth passar a perna no pirralho... –seu modo sem educação fez Misty fazer uma careta.

–Foi difícil ensiná-lo a falar? –estava curiosa.

–Ele aprendeu sozinho... quando entrou para a equipe, já falava normalmente. Obviamente ele sabe ler também, pois aprendeu a falar com livros. –explicava como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

–Uau... – a treinadora estava de boca aberta.

–Meowth foi um pokemon de rua, não tinha ninguém por ele, não teve escolha a não ser se virar sozinho... ele fez o melhor que pode. Suas invenções quase nunca dão certo, mas ele não desiste. Se tem alguém que pode tirar a gente daqui é ele.

–Seu pokemon é realmente incrível... –Misty nem sabia ao certo o que dizer.

–Ele não é nosso pokemon, ele é parte da equipe. Com o nível de inteligência dele não tem como ele ter um dono, ou treinador. Não sei como ele se desenvolveu tanto e sozinho, mas ele é bem auto-suficiente. Ajuda muito o fato dele ser um Pokemon, com isso ele entende o que os outros falam... se ele estivesse aqui, poderia perguntar a qualquer outro pokemon como sair deste lugar... –terminou a conversa num tom de desanimo.

Misty ficou em silêncio pensando como seria se Meowth fosse dela.

As duas ficaram atentas quando ouviram passos na direção do acampamento.

–Se prepare pirralha, tem alguma coisa vindo para cá. –Jessie já estava pronta para atacar quando um rosto conhecido pulou de uma moita.

–Ash! –gritou Misty.

–Eu não acredito... –o garoto estava de boca aberta.

–O que aconteceu? –Jessie parecia nervosa.

–Eu segui em linha reta... não é possível que eu tenha voltado para cá! –não entendi a situação.

A Rocket caiu sentada numa pedra desconsolada.

–Não importa... Meowth vai achar a gente. Falou a ruiva esperançosa.

–Não dá para esperar que um pokemon nos ache desse jeito.

–Ash... ele pode fazer isso. –disse Misty.

–É?... se ta dizendo... mas o que faremos? – o treinador da cidade de Pallet não se continha em esperar.

–Vamos comer alguma coisa... a comida está pronta. –Jessie se levantou e foi atiçar o fogo.

O almoço foi dividido entre eles, Jessie tentou fazer seu parceiro comer, mas em vão como da outra vez, o rapaz pouco fez além de abrir os olhos e balançar vagamente a cabeça negando a refeição.

Ash subiu junto com Pikachu para o topo de uma grande árvore, parecia incrível, mas não se via nada ao longe, fora floresta e mais floresta. Parecia impossível eles terem feito aquele caminho todo em apenas duas horas. A notícia é claro, deixou as duas garotas que estavam no chão espantadas e nervosas.

Com efeito de distração Jessie pegou o diário de Alicia para ler. Misty também se sentou ao seu lado. A mulher de cabelos longos abriu o livro mais ou menos no meio e leu em voz alta.

–"Finalmente temos a nossa casa! Meu marido herdou uma bela casa de seu avô. Frank sente falta de não tê-lo conhecido, mas ele faleceu quando seu próprio pai ainda era criança. Mas ao menos deixou algo para se lembrar dele. As crianças amaram o amplo quarto, eu achei linda a cozinha e Frank obviamente se empolgou com a garagem nos fundos da casa. Acho que seremos felizes aqui, não teremos mais que nos apertar pagando aluguel e nem são tantas as coisas que temos que reformar."

–É... a vida é difícil para todo mundo... –comentou Misty.

Sem responder a observação da menina, Jessie pulou algumas páginas e continuou a ler.

–"Hoje, eu e as crianças ajudamos Frank a limpar toda a garagem. Para a alegria de Natt, Cody e seu pai eles acharam o velho baú do vovô. Havia uma caixa de madeira fechada e para a nossa surpresa tinha uma pokebola dentro. Tentamos não dar esperanças para as crianças, afinal depois de tanto tempo, era um pouco óbvio que o pokemon já não estava mais vivo, se é que tinha algum dentro. Mas como Frank às vezes é mais criança que seus próprios filhos ele resolveu abrir. Não imaginaria em mil anos que o pokemon estava lá. Ele saiu da esfera e ficou parado ali nos olhando com a mesma cara de espanto que olhávamos para ele. Ele mostrou um grande sorriso e nossos filhos se encantaram com ele. Agora nossa família estava completa, nunca tivemos um pokemon por não sobrar dinheiro."

–Jessie... que tipo de pokemon vive tanto tempo sem comida? –disse a ruiva confusa.

–Nenhum que eu conheça... –respondeu compenetrada. –Vamos ver se mais para frente ela fala o que ele é...

Enquanto eles liam o diário, o dia ia se passando rapidamente e já eram quatro horas e nenhum sinal do Meowth. Jessie pulou mais algumas páginas, Ash prestava atenção no que era lido no alto da árvore.

–"Parece que a situação está mais esquisita, não sei dizer se é culpa de nosso pokemon, às vezes ele faz umas brincadeiras de mau gosto. Li em uma revista de criadores, que pokemons fantasmas só eram mantidos por seus donos com segurança caso fossem paranormais, pois teriam como controlá-los. Frank não faz outra coisa a não ser ficar o dia todo com ele, até as crianças se afastaram do pai e do Gengar"

–Eles tinham um Gengar?! –disse Ash subitamente assustando as duas.

–É por isso que ele ficou vivo por tanto tempo... afinal ele é um fantasma. – observou Misty.

–Continue a ler Jessie! –pediu o menino.

–"Frank está estranho. Eu me pergunto aonde foi parar o marido amoroso que eu tinha? Ele some na mata com aquele pokemon. Frank diz que pode entender tudo o que ele fala, isso é um absurdo! Ele só repete o tempo todo seu nome, como todo pokemon! Mas quando eu os vejo junto parecem realmente conversar. Estou ficando com medo dele. Quando eu pedi a Frank que ele fosse a um centro pokemon trocá-lo por outro mais brincalhão com as crianças ele nem sequer respondeu. Mas quando fui ao nosso quarto, Gengar apareceu vindo do chão. Ele não abriu a boca, mas seus olhos. Eles falaram comigo. Não sei se estou ficando louca, mas eles falaram. Ele se virou e saiu do quarto atravessando a porta, só depois disso que eu consegui respirar. Será que ele se irritou? Ele estava bravo comigo, sei disso, eu senti isso."

Misty sem perceber estava grudada na Rocket. Ash estava mudo e Jessie estava tentando analisar a coisa com mais calma. Já havia anoitecido e ninguém sequer percebeu.

–Vocês ainda estão aqui? –disse a voz de James por trás de Misty.

A mesma deu grito se pendurando no pescoço da mulher.

–Ei me larga!-protestou.

–D-desculpa...

O rapaz de cabelos lavanda olhava intensamente para cada um deles. Ele passou por Misty fazendo um gracejo em sua cabeça, deu um beijo na testa de Jessie e foi em direção a Ash que estava em um galho mais baixo.

–Ouça mocinho, é melhor descer daí para não se machucar... –pediu com um tom muito amável.

–Hã?... Eu to esperando para ver se o Meowth aparece. –disse sem se preocupar.

As duas se entreolharam enquanto via a situação se desenrolar.

Balançando o indicador para o treinador, o Rocket chamou novamente sua atenção de forma branda.

–Mas será que não vê que é perigoso ficar ai? Desça antes que se machuque!

Ash ficou por um momento sem reação, aquilo era um tanto inusitado.

–Eu estou bem... só quer... –mas foi pego pelo braço e puxado para o chão caindo de qualquer jeito.

–Ash! –disse Misty, mas Jessie a segurou.

James agarrou seu braço puxando agora para cima, colocando ele de pé. Em seguida se agachou batendo a terra de sua roupa.

–Está vendo? Eu disse que você podia se machucar... Você está bem? –perguntou gentilmente.

Com olhos arregalados ele olhou para sua amiga e sua rival, e ambas retornaram o mesmo olhar.

–E-e-estou... –respondeu tenso.

–Agora me prometa que não vai mais subir ali. –tinha um sorriso no rosto.

–Tudo bem... não subo mais. –achou por bem concordar.

Quando James passou o braço por cima dos ombros de Ash, Pikachu foi para defender seu treinador.

–Piii-kaaa...

Mas o garoto agarrou o animal impedindo seu ataque.

–Algum problema? –seu olhar já não era o mesmo.

–Nada, ele só está com fome... –deu uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas que convenceu.

A companheira de crime habilmente se interpôs no meio do menino e James, separando eles.

–Como você melhorou tão rápido? É tão bom ver você de pé outra vez! –distraia a atenção dele.

Ash se sentou mais distante esfregando o ombro direito.

–Você está bem? –perguntou Misty preocupada.

–Sim... foi só um mau jeito. O que aconteceu? –tentava entender a cena que decorreu tão rápido.

–Não sei... ele estava tão doente e de repente ele está de pé como se nada tivesse acontecido! –a menina estava arrepiada.

–De novo, não?! Parece que ele fica ruim de dia, mas volta ao normal de noite... –falava pensativo.

–Se é que se pode chamar de normal!

–Temos que pensar num plano...

Enquanto as crianças conversavam baixo, Jessie tentava descobrir alguma coisa. Questionava o que ele sentia de dia. Mas suas respostas eram sempre vagas, demonstrando não saber ao certo do que ela se referia. Quando a mulher percebeu que não arrancaria nada de consistente, esperou que se distraísse e escondeu o diário. E assim como na noite anterior, ele pediu que todos fossem dormir que ele velaria o sono deles. Nesta noite, todos dormiram bem perto um do outro. Se bem que a noite que passaram não foi exatamente dormindo e todos ficavam tensos todas as vezes que ele levantava para fazer qualquer coisa. Especialmente Ash que teve aquele momento estranho com James, o garoto de cabelos negros, não conseguia fechar os olhos. Novamente o ouvia murmurar rapidamente, agora para dentro da escuridão da mata, como se tivesse alguém ali. Mas por mais que ele forçasse a visão, não havia nada lá, além de escuridão total. Virou-se para o outro lado e se deparou com Jessie de olhos abertos, sabia que ela viu a mesma coisa que ele.

–Durma... –cochichou para ele.

E sem escolha apertou os olhos até o sono vir reclamar seu direito.

Jessie fazia uma vaga idéia do que acontecia, ela conhecia James, sabia que ele não faria nada contra o pirralho. Ele já teve várias oportunidades de conseguir aquele pikachu, digamos, com mais facilidade, mas sabia que seu parceiro, não machucaria o garoto para isso. Ela sabia que estavam presos naquele lugar, sem a ajuda de Meowth não conseguiriam sair dali sozinhos. E o pior, tinha duas crianças com ela. Não que ela gostasse deles, ela não gostava! Mas daí abandoná-los numa situação dessas, era outra história.


	3. Chapter 3

Terceiro dia.

Ainda não tinha amanhecido completamente e não tinha mais ninguém nos sacos de dormir. O silêncio naquela escura manhã era tão perturbador quanto aquele lugar. A névoa que no dia anterior se dissipara com o calor que começava a chegar, hoje permaneceu intocada. Delimitando a visão de todos, parecia que juntavam os quatro cada vez mais, não deixando espaço para se mexerem. A floresta agora depressiva se fechava, engolindo sigilosamente seus visitantes.

Ash alimentava seu pequeno rato, Misty ficou observando introspectiva, enquanto Jessie mexia um café ralo na fogueira. A única pessoa realmente ativa era James, que andava irrequieto de um lado para o outro. Mas esse quadro logo mudaria. Quando o sol despontou totalmente no céu, seus raios riscaram por entre as árvores, atingindo o local do acampamento. A mudança do Rocket foi drástica. Como se sufocasse ele agarrou com força sua camisa, caindo ajoelhado, sendo rapidamente amparado por sua cúmplice de roubos. Ela pode sentir quando uma onda de tremor sacudiu o corpo, agora frágil de James. Seu semblante em segundos ficou esgotado. Se concentrando ao máximo, ele ainda conseguiu proferir algumas palavras.

–Jessie... saiam daqui... vão embor... –ele afundou no obscuro de sua consciência.

–Ele está...? –perguntou Misty assustada.

–Desmaiou. –sabia o que a menina sentiu ao ver aquela cena, pois sentiu o mesmo.

Como um ritual, a mesma coisa da manhã anterior foi repetida. Ash ajudou Jessie com James, depois as duas arrumaram o que comer, enquanto o garoto vigiava da árvore. Desta vez o rapaz não acordou quando a Rocket o chamou. Seu estado era muito pior, estava gelado, tremendo e suando frio. Seu silêncio volta e meia era cortado por um baixo gemido, outras vezes por arfadas longas e que deixavam todos preocupados. Sem mais ter o que fazer, resolveram ler o diário.

–"Eu não aguento mais isso. Frank está agressivo, ele me bateu. Eu não acredito que ele me bateu. Achei que ele me amasse. Mas isso tudo é culpa daquela coisa. Desde que aquilo apareceu, nossas vidas viraram um inferno. Queria tanto que ele fosse embora. Sumisse das nossas vidas. Frank grita o tempo todo, está sempre irritado, por mais que não se faça nada. Ele às vezes parece bem, meu marido que me amava, mas do nada ele surta." - nesse momento todos se entreolharam obviamente lembrando o ocorrido na noite anterior. –"ele chegou ao ponto de agredir nosso filho também, por uma bobagem. Vou para casa de minha tia, quero ajudar, mas não sei como. Não sei o que mais posso fazer, enquanto aquilo estiver aqui, não terei meu marido de volta. Sei que isso tudo é culpa do Gengar."

–O que será que houve com eles? –interrompeu Misty que já pressentia como aquilo tudo terminava.

Sem querer gerar pânico, até para ela mesma, Jessie continuava a ler sem pensar muito na pergunta da menina.

–"Ele passou a noite toda fora. Ele desapareceu por horas a fio, retornou só de manhã e sumiu novamente. Isso foi a gota d'água. Não posso mais suportar isso. Não aguento mais ver Frank ser usado por aquele maldito pokemon. Vou embora hoje com meus filhos e na cidade tentarei encontrar ajuda para meu marido. Talvez ache um criador que saiba como lidar com isso. Frank está se perdendo, ou já se perdeu. Não vejo mais meu marido nos seus olhos. Não vejo mais Frank há muito tempo. Aquilo levou meu amor, levou o homem que eu tanto amava. Não conheço mais ele. Natt e Cody têm medo do próprio pai. Isso não é vida, não é a vida que eu quis para mim e para meus filhos. Só queria que ele soubesse que eu ainda o amo, seja lá onde ele estiver. Vou preparar as malas."

–Não tem mais nada escrito. –finalizou a mulher de longos cabelos.

–Então ela se foi e levou os filhos... –falou Misty mais para si mesma.

–Tem algo errado... –Jessie não acreditou no final do diário.

–O que? –Ash não entendia sua dúvida.

–Vocês entraram na casa mesmo? –questionou a Rocket.

–Sim, fomos na sala e quando a Misty viu a cozinha voltou no mesmo pé.

–Eu e James andamos pela casa, fomos no segundo andar e... a mala que Alicia estava fazendo ainda estava lá. –explicava a mulher.

–Eles não foram embora... então onde estão? –Misty tinha medo de sua própria pergunta.

–Vamos até a casa... -sugeriu Ash.

–Acho que é o melhor a fazer, não temos pista nem nada. –concordou Jessie.

–E quanto ao James? –observou a menina ruiva.

–Ele não vai a lugar nenhum... vamos logo. –a Rocket saiu na frente seguida por Ash e Misty.

Jessie não se sentia a vontade deixando James sozinho na floresta, mas seus problemas ficariam piores a noite e de qualquer maneira, a cada manhã que ele acorda neste lugar, parece que fica mais fraco.

O caminho dos três foi feito em completo silêncio. Mesmo seus passos eram abafados pelo solo fofo de umidade. Era próximo do meio dia, segundo a posição do sol. Então eles teriam tempo de sobra até anoitecer, afinal a casa não era tão longe dali onde tinham montado seu acampamento. A visão da casa se aproximando e as várias hipóteses do que poderiam achar dentro dela fazia seus corações baterem fortemente. Misty especialmente já estava apavorada, por mais que tentasse disfarçar. O caminho então tinha terminado, eles estavam de pé dentro da varanda da casa. Jessie empurrou a porta que se abriu. Todos ali esperavam um rangido típico de portas de filmes, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ela abriu-se, deslizou levemente sobre o assoalho de madeira, sua passagem levantou uma parca nuvem de pó.

Eles entraram cautelosos. Olharam primeiramente a cozinha, mas nada além do cenário já conhecido. Resolveram ir para o segundo andar. Foram até o quarto das crianças, mas não acharam nada de significante. Então seguiram para o do casal.

Misty e Ash que não tinham visto da primeira vez que estiveram na casa, ficaram perturbados com a visão da mala aberta com algumas mudas de roupas. Viram a foto do casal e seus filhos.

–Jessie... -chamou Ash. –Escuta, se é o Gengar que está causando isso tudo, podemos lutar contra ele.

–Só que não temos um pokemon adequado para isso! –respondeu ainda vasculhando o cômodo.

–A Misty tem o Psyduck! –exclamou o menino.

–Não seja estúpido! Aquele pokemon é a coisa mais inútil que já vi! –chiou a mulher.

–Não fale assim dele! ...mas você tem razão... –concordou desanimada.

Nesse momento algo se moveu dentro do armário embutido que James tinha olhado.

Sem saber da onde tirou tal coragem, Ash abriu a porta decidido. Mas o que tinha ali acabou por ser uma surpresa. Não se tratava de um armário na parede e sim uma porta que levava para o sótão.

–Eu não quero ir lá... –gemeu Misty.

–Vai ficar aqui sozinha? –perguntou Jessie que já subia a escada seguida pelo treinador.

–Esperem por mim! –e foi atrás correndo.

O sótão era grande, mas não tinha nada além de umas cadeiras empilhadas num canto e um enorme vitral de flores redondo. Aquilo lançava luzes coloridas nas paredes, deixando o lugar até que com uma bela aparência. Olharam tudo, em busca de qualquer pista que fosse. Mas não havia nada.

Quando finalmente desistiram e resolveram retornar, Jessie viu Alicia parada, com as mãos erguidas na altura do peito ensanguentadas, seu rosto sumia e aparecia como flashes. Quando ela fez menção em se mover, já estava perto de Jessie o suficiente para poder tocá-la.

–Corram pirralhos! –ela disparou na escada com os dois indo em sua cola.

Após vencerem a primeira escada, eles cruzaram pelo corredor que levava aos quartos e foram para a escada que dava na sala. Mas diante da cena medonha a mulher tropeçou e rolou pelos degraus abaixo.

Jessie sentou-se e colocou a mão na cabeça, pensou que veria sangue, mas só sentiu um dolorido forte. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que já havia anoitecido.

–Merda... –resmungou.

Levou um segundo para dar falta das crianças. Ela levantou e saiu para procurá-los, um sentimento ruim correu pelo seu corpo. De pé na varanda ela viu a silhueta de James distante.

–Onde você pensa que vai? –gritou o rapaz se aproximando.

–Onde estão Ash e Misty? – sabia que aquilo não era mais o seu amigo.

–Vadia! Ia embora e me deixar para trás? É assim que você confia em mim? –parecia com raiva.

–James! Onde estão os dois? –ela não tinha medo dele.

–Bem ai na sua frente... –sua voz debochada irritou a mulher.

Mas quando ela forçou mais a vista para ver no escuro, sua voz engasgou um grito seco. Misty estava caída de bruços, uma mancha escura brotava por debaixo de seu corpo. Jessie colocou a mão na boca, seus olhos arregalados. Olhou para os lados tentando ver Ash. Achou o menino encostado na mureta da varanda. Ela se abaixou e viu a marca brilhante de sangue escorrer por seu colete. Ela tocou seu rosto e de repente ouviu sua respiração misturada com um som de engasgo, Ash se afogava em seu sangue. Ela tentou ajudar, mas não tinha nada que pudesse fazer.

–El... vai te mat... ar... –essas foram as últimas palavras do treinador.

–O que foi que você fez?! – gritou histérica, suas mãos levantadas pingavam o sangue do menino.

Mas James já estava ao seu lado, com uma faca erguida em sua direção. Seus olhos se encontraram com os dele e ela percebeu o que Alicia havia dito sobre não ver seu marido nos olhos daquele homem. Ela tentou se defender, mas ele era mais rápido e mais forte e num golpe certeiro ele acertou seu peito, enterrando a lamina.

–Aaaahhhh! –seu grito cortou o silêncio do lugar.

–Jessie você está bem? –Misty acudiu.

–Mas?... -estava confusa sentada ao pé da escada.

Ela olhou para o outro canto e viu Ash sentado ao seu lado no chão.

–Você tropeçou ao descer as escadas e desmaiou. –explicou o jovem.

Mas agora ela atentava para outra coisa mais importante que gritou em sua mente. Já havia anoitecido.

Eles ouviram a porta da cozinha que dava para os fundos do quintal bater. Um som metálico foi ouvido, como se alguém procurasse algo entre os talheres espalhados pelo chão.

–Vamos embora! –ela se levantou puxando os dois pelas mãos, correndo em direção a porta da sala.

–O que houve? –Misty era arrastada junto de Ash pela floresta.

–Frank matou os filhos e Alicia! –falava sem olhar para trás.

–Essa não! –gritou a jovem, pois os três sabiam qual seria o próximo passo de James.

–Jessie! –todos ouviram o grito enraivecido de James ecoar pavoroso pelas árvores.

–Ele vai pegar a gente! –disse a ruiva afoita.

–Temos que nos esconder! –falava Ash já ficando sem fôlego.

–Calem a boca! –chiou Jessie.

Mas a situação ficaria ainda pior, uma silhueta formou-se a frente deles, todos estacaram de repente. Era a figura de Frank, com uma faca e roupas sujas de sangue.

–Volte aqui vagabunda! –a voz de James vinha se aproximando por trás deles.

Eles tentaram pegar o rumo esquerdo e desaparecer fora da trilha. Correr daquele jeito em meio às árvores era complicado, além de tudo já estava de noite. O nevoeiro que cobria o lugar agora tomava um ar prateado lançando uma estranha luz pálida ao redor deles. Os gritos dos filhos de Alicia foram ouvidos de dentro da névoa. Gritos, choros e sons estranhos, como algo rasgando. A voz de Alicia se sobrepôs a tudo, o berro agudo de alguém que acaba de se deparar com os filhos esfaqueados. Um forte vento surgiu, as crianças e a Rocket tentavam permanecer juntos, mas já quase não viam um ao outros, Jessie que ia à frente sentiu o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés. Ela rolou por um barranco parando em meio a galhos e cipós. Estava zonza da queda.

Com o sumiço repentino da guia, Ash e Misty se perderam um do outro e continuaram a correr. Agora também tentando achar Jessie.

Com esforço para ficar de pé, a mulher viu Frank parado a sua frente, a faca em suas mãos.

–O que você quer da gente seu maldito? –levantou sua voz sem medo.

Mas o fantasma não disse nada e somente deu um passo em sua direção.

–Espere!... se James foi possuído pelo fantasma, você é só uma ilusão!-constatou a situação com rapidez.

Logo a imagem dele desapareceu e o vulto sorridente do Gengar foi visto antes de sumir por completo.

–Mas que droga! –resmungou Jessie subindo o barranco.

Ash correu o mais que suas pernas conseguiam aguentar. Seu rato elétrico parou de repente bloqueando seu caminho. Mas quando o menino ia chamar-lhe a atenção percebeu o motivo de seu pokemon ter ficado estático. Eles estavam na clareira onde haviam permanecido todos esses dias. Ele correu mais rápido que o normal, mas não o suficiente para ter percorrido toda aquela extensão. O nevoeiro se intensivou. Agora pouca mais de um raio de dois metros o separava daquela parede branca. A lua parecia um pequeno botão ainda mais branco por trás da névoa.

–Pikachu, fique atento...

O jovem treinador sabia que eles eram um alvo fácil. Mas com certeza ele não esperava por aquilo. A espessa nuvem começou a se mover, um lento rodamoinho circulava ao redor dos dois. Aos poucos ela tomava formas. Pessoas, várias pessoas, homens, mulheres, muitas crianças. Ash então percebeu de que se tratava de pessoas que ficaram tempo demais no bosque. E com certeza os fantasmas das crianças eram jovens treinadores que caíram na armadilha do Gengar. Todas aquelas almas agora o olhavam em silêncio mórbido. Em breve ele seria mais um em meio aquelas criaturas. Ele estaria no meio deles quando uma próxima vítima entrasse no bosque.

–ASH! –chamou a voz aguda de Misty vindo de algum ponto do nevoeiro.

Mas ela não conseguia mais vê-lo e parece que ele não a ouvia também. Subitamente se escondeu em uma moita alta e densa. James gritava coisas terríveis em um ponto indefinido na névoa, tudo que a menina sabia é que ele estava próximo. Apertou os olhos desejando do fundo do coração que aquilo fosse só um pesadelo, mas quando abriu, dois olhos verdes a observavam. Ela tapou a boca com a mão para abafar o grito. Um jovem menino colocou o dedo na frente dos lábios pedindo para que fizesse silêncio. O garoto tinha os cabelos arrepiados em um tom escuro de azul, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era o colete manchado de sangue.

–Você é o Cody... –parecia pasma demais para se assustar com a aparição do fantasma.

O garoto desviou o olhar para fora da moita, Misty seguiu o que ele lhe mostrava. Parado a sua frente estava James que ainda tentava lhe achar.

–Eu sei que você está aqui... você está aqui... você está aqui... você está aqui... você está aqui... –repetia isso sem parar. Ela o observava por entre os densos ramos, ficou aliviada quando começou a se afastar, mas de repente ele parou, girou nos calcanhares e com um diabólico sorriso foi em direção a moita ligeiro, ergueu a grande faca e desferiu um golpe. Sua satisfação cresceu quando percebeu que a faca havia enterrado fundo. Misty contorceu o corpo, sufocando agora um grito engasgado, uma lágrima de terror escapou de seus olhos ao ver a face assustadora de James possuído pelo espírito maligno de Frank. O Rocket urrou de ódio ao ver que a faca havia enterrado no galho principal da moita. Ficou ali no meio da mata gritando obscenidades e promessas do que faria quando os encontrassem.

Do outro lado Misty rastejava pelo chão fofo, tentando se controlar depois da cena que presenciou. A alma de Cody havia sumido após apontar para uma direção. E ela sentiu que tinha que encontrar Ash e Jessie de qualquer forma.

Quando Jessie finalmente voltou ao caminho na mata, ela percebeu uma fraca luz atrás de si, um frio tomou conta de seu corpo, ele a havia encontrado e tudo então terminaria. Virou-se, queria ver o rosto de James uma última vez, queria ver se em seus segundos finais veria o verdadeiro James no fundo dos olhos daquele assassino. Mas era Alicia que estava lá, tinha visto seu rosto no sótão e a reconheceu de cara. O semblante de dor, do sofrimento de ter os filhos mortos e ficarem presos ali para sempre, pesou no coração de Jessie. Ela sentiu todo o sentimento que a mulher carregava por longas décadas. Mas não podia se abater, ela não iria desistir.

–Alicia... como saímos daqui? –não sabia se ela ia ajudar, mas tinha que tentar.

Mas ela não disse nada. Apenas olhava para o céu.

–Escute! Eu não quero morrer aqui! Não quero que meu parceiro mate aqueles pirralhos! E não quero que ele seja o boneco do Frank e do Gengar! Me ajude a sair daqui! –pedia quase como uma súplica.

Mas ela não parecia demonstrar reação. Novamente voltou o rosto para o céu, olhava para a mesma direção e por último apontou para o ponto que observava.

–O que tem lá? ... Alicia! O que tem naquela direção? –começava a se desesperar.

–Fiquem vivos... –sua voz era melancólica e em seguida desapareceu.

–Mas que droga!

Ash não tinha aonde se esconder além de correr as cegas. Estava preocupado com sua amiga e a ladra. Já não sabia se ele era o único vivo ou se elas estavam bem. A dúvida a respeito do que havia acontecido com elas começou a lhe correr mais do que o medo que estava sentindo. Estacou do nada.

–Pikachu... pode ser que seja nossos últimos minutos juntos, mas tenho que saber o que aconteceu. Ilumine a floresta Pikachu, Choque do Trovão! –gritou no meio da noite.

Com o relâmpago liberado pelo rato elétrico a estranha mata clareou mesmo através da densa névoa. Segundos depois ele ouviu a voz de Misty mais perto que imaginava.

–Estou aqui! –gritou o menino. Em pouco tempo eles se encontraram.

–Que bom que vocês estão bem! Mas onde está a Jessie? –dizia a ruiva baixinho.

–Bem aqui! –ela surgiu do nada por entre as árvores.

–Que bom... estão todos bem. –constatou o treinador.

–Eu sei onde vocês estão... –a voz de James vinha na direção deles. –São meus filhos! Como ousa tentar levá-los para longe de mim?

–Mas o que ele está dizendo? –falou Ash.

–Ele foi possuído por Frank e pelo visto acha que sou sua mulher e vocês seus filhos. –explicou a Rocket.

–Sua vagabunda! Eu sou seu marido! Quem decide se você pode sair de casa ou não sou eu! Vocês todos vão ficar aqui comigo! –seu tom parecia um rosnado.

–Corram, ele está vindo para cá! –gritou Misty.

–A... li... cia.. eu sei onde vocês estão, espere pelo seu marido!


	4. Chapter 4

Eles dispararam juntos pela floresta, corriam o máximo que podiam até terminarem em uma clareira enorme. Do meio dela, eles viram James vindo calmamente com a faca em punho, ao seu lado pairava o Gengar.

–O que vamos fazer? Eu não aguento mais correr! –arfava Misty.

–Solte o Psyduck! É nossa única chance! –gritou Ash.

–Certo! –a garota pegou sua pokebola e libertou pokemon amarelo.

–Psy...? –mais a criatura ficou inerte olhando sua treinadora.

–Psyduck faça alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa! –gritou a jovem quando viu James vindo correndo na direção do grupo.

–Psyduck! Vamos se mexe! Ele vai nos matar! –todos gritavam ao mesmo tempo com o pokemon.

James já estava a menos de dez metros quando berrou fora de si erguendo a faca. Neste instante os olhos do pokemon semelhante a um pato brilharam, uma luz envolveu o corpo de James e ele ficou ereto, suspenso no ar, a faca caiu de sua mão, estava imóvel.

Vendo aquela situação Gengar saiu da floresta disposto a destruir todos eles, mas um campo de força apareceu a redor deles mantendo qualquer tipo de ataque da criatura maléfica de fora.

Gen...gar... –sua voz era gutural.

Eles encararam a criatura, seu olhar ia fundo na alma. Sabia que nele existia um gosto pela morte, sentiam o desejo que emanava dele para que morressem e ficassem na floresta. Ele havia matado muitas pessoas desavisadas. E seus espíritos permaneceram lá. Era isso que satisfazia aquele pokemon. Talvez tenha sido ele a matar o avô de Frank, ou talvez tenha sido por isso que permaneceu lacrado e a pobre família teve o azar de libertá-lo, ou o menos provável que ele fosse um bom pokemon, mas que tenha ficado maléfico por ter ficado trancado tanto tempo sozinho após a morte de seu treinador. Seja lá qual fosse a razão, ele destruiu uma família e muitas outras vidas e se não saíssem dali logo, seriam suas próximas vítimas.

Por um acaso Ash percebeu que estava um pouco mais claro, olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam pouco para amanhecer.

–Aguente firme Psyduck! O Gengar vai desaparecer em poucos minutos! –gritou o menino ao perceber que o "pato" estava começando a fraquejar com as investidas do Gengar.

–Psy! –ele firmou seu corpo roliço no chão quando uma tênue claridade começou a tomar a clareira. O sol nascia por trás deles e seus raios corriam pelo chão atravessando o grupo, quando passou por James, eles viram o fantasma de Frank lhe abandonar o corpo e o Rocket desabar no chão. Mediatamente Gengar começou a enfraquecer quando os raios solares o atingiram, Psyduck aproveitou para atacar com sua telecinese arremessando o pokemon de volta para a floresta.

A barreira se desfez. Rápido eles foram ver se James estava vivo. Seu estado não era melhor que antes de ser completamente possuído.

–Tivemos sorte esta noite, mas não sei o que faremos se anoitecer e ainda estivermos aqui! –comentou Misty preocupada enquanto recolhia seu pokemon.

–Eu sei, não vamos escapar na próxima... –Ash estava abatido.

Enquanto cuidava de James, Jessie viu nas sombras de uma densa árvore Alicia, ela mirava para algum lugar além da copa das árvores. Quando ficou de pé para ver se conseguia identificar o que ela via, seu rosto se iluminou. Não podia acreditar, era Meowth.

–Estamos salvos... –disse baixinho.

–O que? –perguntou Ash.

–Estamos salvos! Meowth nos achou! –levantou correndo acenando para o pequeno membro da Equipe Rocket.

–Aqui! Estamos aqui! Meowth! –gritavam juntos enquanto pulavam.

O balão finalmente desceu, sem mais explicações todos pularam para dentro para a surpresa do pokemon gato.

–Jessie o que o James tem? –perguntou o felino falante.

–Ele ficará melhor assim que sairmos daqui! Vamos Meowth, o mais rápido que este balão puder para longe daqui! –disse a mulher.

–Certo então... –ligeiro ele acendeu o gás e começaram a partir.

Dez minutos depois estavam todos dormindo dentro da cesta. Meowth percebeu que pareciam exaustos e ficou se perguntando o que teria acontecido. A viagem foi feita em total silêncio. Aquele maldito vale havia finalmente ficado para trás e provavelmente todo o seu pesadelo. Lá perto do meio dia Jessie e as crianças acordaram, ainda estavam no ar, porém aliviados, pois já estavam longe de tudo aquilo. Meowth desceu, estavam bem perto de uma cidade, na verdade duas cidades de diferença da floresta. Com poucos minutos de caminhada os treinadores estariam na cidade que era bem grande vista de cima. Os Rockets ficariam nas margens da floresta, por causa da polícia, mas não entrariam em nenhuma por um bom tempo. Ali a barraca foi armada. James então acordou, um silêncio tenso tomou conta de tudo.

–James... você está bem? –Jessie estava preocupada, pois algo de Frank podia ainda ter ficado nele e tudo aquilo que aconteceu na noite passada se repetir.

–Jessie?... Huuumm estou com dor de cabeça... –aquilo fez com que ficassem pálidos. –E fome... parece que não como nada faz dias! ...O que foi que aconteceu?

Todos suspiraram aliviados. Parece que tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

Lá eles se despediram, foi uma estranha trégua, porém foi exatamente isso que os mantiveram vivos. James se recuperou e ficou impressionado, assim como Meowth, com o que Jessie narrou. Ash e Misty reencontraram Brock. Ele não tinha palavras para dizer em resposta do que aconteceu. Os treinadores relataram a polícia o ocorrido, apenas trocando as identidades dos Rockets, pois desta vez não iriam entregá-los. E seguiram sua jornada.

No coração daquele vale, o silêncio reina. Lá o tempo parou, mas às vezes alguém cruza a linha. E aquela casa no meio da floresta está sempre de portas abertas.


End file.
